Love, Joy, Hate and Tears
by ImaginationRunningWild
Summary: Mulberry High was the most disgusting, dysfunctional school she had ever been in. Where teachers taught the same things or slept off hangovers, and students pushed, shoved and attacked each other. And to make matters 'worse', Dominique had to show Mr Faulkner around, and help him in the School she barely fit into herself


Dominique Beaumont was 13 years old, yet she felt like she was in a school for 5 year olds. As the teacher droned on about greetings in French, she wasn't listening. She was a terrible teacher, her french pronunciation was awful, and Dominique couldn't find any French in what she was saying. It sounded German, so whether the teacher forgot she was teaching French or was just a complete idiot she wasn't going to learn anything. Not that there was anything to learn, because Dominique was French, though she spoke fluent English.

The bell rang, a depressing, shrill sound. It signalled the end of one boring pointless lesson and the beginning of a worse one. Maths. The worst subject taught at Mulberry High, because they didn't learn anything to begin with. The teacher just slept off his hangover whilst the other pupils threw things around the classroom or wrecked the furniture.

"Hey Kiki!" Dominique turned to see her best friend Joey running towards her. Joey was, surprisingly, a girl. Her full name was Josephine-Anne, but you would most likely get a punch if you called her that.

"Hey Joey!" She gave her friend a high five and they headed downstairs

"OMG! Have you got a look at the new maths teacher?" Joey waved her hands in a gesture that made Kiki aware that the new teacher was extremely good looking.

"No, I haven't had maths today. What's his name?"

"Mr Faulknar!" She giggled, "It's such a cute name!"

Kiki smiled, he must be special, Joey wasn't exactly boy crazy like-

"Hey guys!" Came a voice from behind them -Tori. Tori was absoloutely boy mental, her life revolved around them, she had had more boyfriends then Kiki cared to remember.

"Hey Tori," They said in synchronisation.

Kiki, Tori and Joey were the strangest combination you could find. Kiki was quite pretty, with long brown hair and soft blue eyes, her cheeks were always rosy and she was slim. She was quite short though, people often mistook her age and thought she was a 10 year old. Everyone thought her French accent was adorable, which really got on her nerves, Joey and Tori had learned not to bring it up. She was very clever. She wasn't extremely sporty, and was set mainly on arts, she loved theatre and art and music, RE was one of her favourites but they taught it rubbishly in the School.

Joey was a tomboy mainly, her hair was in a short pixie cut and she never wore makeup. Her hair was jet black, though natural, and her eyes were bright green. Everyone thought she was really beautiful, but she wasn't interested in boys. She was fairly smart, but the least smart of all the girls. She enjoyed Maths and Science and Sports.

Tori was amazingly pretty, but not that plastic yucky beautiful like the popular girls, she looked natural. Her hair was blonde and wavy and it came past her shoulders. Her eyes were crystal blue and her cheeks were also rosy most of the time. She was very clever as well, which is why most people envied her, she was pretty and smart. She loved sports and languages, as well as Geography and ICT.

"Kiki!" Tori's voice interrupted her thoughts and she blinked her eyes. She was standing outside maths. She wondered absent-mindedly who she would have for her lesson, as sometimes Mr Hangover wasn't in.

"Sorry, I'll see you later,"

"You always were a dilly-day dream," Joey laughed as she entered her maths room. She kept her head low, because attracting attention at this school was a bad idea, and looking at people was generally enough to cause trouble. It was how she had met Joey.

_The first day in a new School. Generally something to be a little nervous about but mainly excited. This wasn't how she felt now. As she walked through the messy corridors she felt quite afraid. This was a school were people got hurt easily. Just as she was thinking this a girl was shoved over hard by a gang of boys who grinned and wolf-whistled at her, she shuddered. She hated her parents for sending her to this stupid boarding school. They knew how rubbish it was, but they were going on a world wide cruise which had used a lot of their money, so she had been landed in this disgusting dump._

_She felt so tiny and insignficant, avoiding everyone. It was then she saw Joey, alone and leaning casually against a wall. She had made the mistake of looking Joey dead in the eye, which to her was a challenge of authority._

_"You want something shrimp?" She growled. Kiki stopped, looking at her relatively calmly. Joey had taken this as a threat and walked up to her. She grabbed her collar_

_"I said," She snarled, "Do you want anything shrimp?"_

_Kiki shook her head rapidly, and Joey shoved her to the floor. She burst into tears. Some boys had laughed and Joey had looked up_

_"It's not fair to pick on squirts Joey. This one won't last a day, not even with your help,"_

_"Oh really?" Joey took an immediate interest to the challenge, "We'll see about that,"_

_She picked up Kiki and pulled her somewhere private._

That was how Kiki had become Joey's 'pupil'. And they had become friends. It was Kiki who had convinced Joey to take in the other new girl, Tori, who was even more lost than Kiki, having came from a posh girls school when her parents had been killed and she'd been taken in by the council. She would only get her money when she was 18.

So the three girls had become mates, and were now inseperable.

"You're late," Came an unfamiliar voice, disturbing her daydream. "Hair away from your face, let's get a look at you,"

She looked up towards the most handsome man she'd ever seen.


End file.
